


Love with No Regrets

by Tasyfa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Songs for a relationship that doesn't have to be forever to be foundational.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Kudos: 9





	Love with No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of musical chronicle of Michael and Maria's relationship, from the beginning of romance, through the growth of emotion, the breakup, and the healing.
> 
> I was expecting more of those steps to still be hypothetical when I began compiling this, but here we are post-finale, so. My intention was not changed by that - I wanted to showcase that this was an important relationship for both people, and while it lasted, they each found something sorely needed in the other. I'm hopeful that will be able to continue as they transition to a friendship in season three.
> 
> The title (in the body of the fic text section below) is a link to the playlist on Spotify, and the remainder of the word count is quote pulls from the lyrics of each song, highlighting why it was chosen. Happy listening!  
> ~ Tas

[Love with No Regrets - on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4E3SCw9gVSSx8jehHiw8tQ?si=zh7Tvtk9SYGnfcKZQbFM8w)  
20 songs, 01h18 playtime 

**01\. Here I Am - All Faces**  
Followed my heart and it told me  
To come here where I thought you’d be  
So here I am  
Hoping for love still and strong  
I’ll write you words and a thousand songs  
So here I am

**02\. Body on Body - Jewel (cover)**  
You wonder what true love knows  
No one can say how it goes  
It just flows  
It don't make sense, it's like a midnight sun  
And one on one is only won when you're in its throne

It's heart on heart, soul on soul  
Body on body is how it goes  
Heart on heart, soul on soul  
Body on body is all it knows  
Body on body

**03\. Island in My Mind - Cobi**  
Memories, they haunt me now  
So I bury 'em all six feet down  
Won't they please just let me be  
I wish the past would rest in peace

Every time she asks me why I never cry

There's an island in my mind  
Nobody knows the things I hide  
There's an island in my mind  
I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't wanna talk about it  
There's just no way around it  
I don't wanna talk about it

**04\. I'm Here - Sweet Talk Radio**  
I know you've been drifting lately  
You're an island and I've got no boat  
You're an island and I've got no boat  
And you think you have to go it alone  
But you don't  
You don't

**05\. Someone to You - BANNERS**  
I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone

And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you

**06\. Maybe, I'm Afraid - lovelytheband**  
Yeah, baby I'll be there  
It's been a little hard  
I've been a little tough  
But maybe all along  
I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid  
I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid

Maybe all we are is fools with hearts that tried too hard  
And maybe that's just fine as long as you're here in my arms

**07\. Have a Little Faith in Me - Dan Mangan (cover)**  
And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you will see  
I will catch, I will catch your fall baby  
Just have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

**08\. I'm Your Man - Lucas Silveira (cover)**  
If you want a boxer  
I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor  
I'll examine every inch of you  
If you want a driver, climb inside  
Or if you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can  
I'm your man

**09\. Damn Your Eyes - Beth Hart and Joe Bonamassa**  
Damn your eyes  
For taking my breath away  
For making me wanna stay  
Damn your eyes  
For getting my hopes up high  
For making me fall in love again  
Damn your eyes

**10\. Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Jasmine Thompson**  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regret  
Let's take our time to say what we want  
Use what we got before it's all gone  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time

**11\. For Now - Kina Grannis**  
Maybe it's enough that I have laid here  
Maybe it's enough that I have known inside my head, and  
Maybe it's enough to know that we were here together  
And that we are the ones  
We are the ones  
We are the ones for now

**12\. Holding On and Letting Go - Ross Copperman**  
It's everything you wanted  
It's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open  
And one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go  
Yeah, letting go

**13\. Falling Down - Harrison Storm**  
Always felt this could get dark  
Held on 'cause things change fast  
I'm sorry that I didn't help at all  
Who knew we could lose it all

Darling, I feel I'm falling down, down  
Darling, I feel I'm falling down, down  
'Cause it's not right, it's not right, it's too hard  
It's not right, it's not right, it's just too hard

**14\. Nothing Stays the Same - Luke Sital-Singh**  
Let your guard down  
Get your heart pounded  
We all bleed  
We all breathe  
And nothing stays the same  
We hold out  
For someday  
And nothing stays the same

**15\. Boy Crazy - Dessa**  
Don't make me say it  
I know what it was  
Can't you just let me call it a  
Sooner or later  
Wouldn't be enough  
One of us was gonna fall into  
Don't make me say it  
I know what it was  
Can't you just let me call it  
Can't you just let me call it a crush?

**16\. The Greatest Bastard - Damien Rice**  
Am I the greatest bastard that you know?  
The only one who let you go?  
The one you hurt so much you cannot bear?

Well, we were good, when we were good  
When we were not misunderstood

You helped me love, you helped me live  
You helped me learn how to forgive  
Didn't you?

**17\. Don't Watch Me Cry - Jorja Smith**  
I'm not crying 'cause you left me on my own  
I'm not crying 'cause you left me with no warning  
I'm just crying 'cause I can't escape what could've been  
Are you aware when you set me free?  
All I can do is let my heart bleed

**18\. Sounds of Someday - Radio Company**  
All gone is here today  
Finding room to breathe  
Go on beyond your way  
And see

And though the sounds of someday  
May be home

**19\. What We Once Were - The Sweeplings**  
All these walls are closing in  
Borrowed time has found an end  
Every piece falls to the wind  
To the wind...

Oh how  
Oh how we lost it  
Laid rest to what we once were

**20\. All Over Again - Caitlyn Smith**  
Your high would take me higher than the stars  
You'd sink so low, I'd lose you there in the dark  
I knew how bad I had to let you go  
But what we had was so damn beautiful

If I could've seen it all when you first walked in  
Could've read the last page first  
If I would've known just how the story ends  
And how bad it would hurt  
I would do it all  
I would lose you all over again


End file.
